


angel

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sorry babe, but i promise this is cute, its cute, not beta yet, pls do read, probably a lot of grammatical errors, sorry for that, these two are my weaknesses, wish to add more kihyun here but idk where to put him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyungwon was nervous, he has never done something like this before.





	angel

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooooooooooooooooooo i was about to make a hh domestic fic where they adopt a son but then this pop up on my head so i gotta write this asap
> 
> i apologize for any mistakes. i hope u guys like this??? pls do comment if u want more fluffy hh (and maybe kiho i like them too) so i can make another??? with better grammar i hope _(:з」∠)_

hyungwon was nervous, he has never done something like this before. well, obviously. he has never got married in his whole life and this was the very first time ever, and he hoped it will be his last marriage, with the most beautiful man in the world. if hyungwon wanted to list the names of his lover, it would take a lot of time and if ever wanted to print them, he would run out of ink. no matter what people say, he always referred his lover as the sunshine of his life, the most beautiful flower, the love of his life, even if some didn't agree.

the love of his life, or you could call him lee minhyuk, was standing there at their balcony with a cup of tea on his hand. he looked beautiful, with his hair that was almost too long for his liking, and not to mention he was blond. hyungwon loved it when minhyuk dyed his hair to blond, he looked like a guy who came out from a manga. minhyuk might disagreed on that, because he didn't think he looked as good as hyungwon. and whenever they argued about their looks, hyungwon always pulled him close and gave him a little peck on his forehead. the look he received was the most adorable look ever, minhyuk's cheeks turned bright red, almost looked like a tomato. hyungwon loved it when minhyuk gave him a pout whenever he kissed him, it made him feel so lucky to have a guy like him in his life.

hyungwon took another step, now he was closer to their balcony. he was holding something, but he didn't want minhyuk to see it yet. his palms felt sweaty, and he wanted to cry. today was the day he proposed to minhyuk, and he was so nervous. hoseok said he just have to kneel on his knee and do whatever you can do, but it was different. this was lee minhyuk, the guy he fell in love five years ago. it was love at the first sight, and his mother scolded him when he confessed that night. she told him love at the first sight never exist, and he shouldn't believe it. his mother only wanted the best for him, and she asked him to never believe anything like that. but the heaven was on his side, he met minhyuk again the next day. he was the new guy at his university and also his new roommate. he told his mother again that weekend when he went back to his hometown, and she gave him a hug. he told her everything he knew about minhyuk, how he stole his blanket at night when they had a movie night, how he almost break hyungwon's favourite mug in the morning, and how he looked like an angel.

indeed, minhyuk was an angel. an angel in human form, was what hyungwon called him. both of them became close friends in matter of a week, and it started when hyungwon met him on the dance class. he shared almost everything, from clothes to pajamas, from eating snacks to eating some decent meals because when minhyuk's friend came by both of them got scolded. hyungwon remembered that day, when kihyun came to their dorm. he thought maybe the guy was the cute type, who listened to almost what people asked him to do, but he was damn wrong. when kihyun opened his mouth he knew he was wrong. the little guy could nag you forever, but he was glad that they became friends. he was actually not that bad if you knew him, that was what minhyuk told him and he was right.

minhyuk was also very kind. whenever they hung out together, just the two of them, he would helped any elders they found on the streets. the first time it happened was when hyungwon failed his maths exam, and he was not in a mood for anything else other than sleep on his bed. but minhyuk didn't care about that, he dragged him to the karaoke room near the campus to cheer him up. that was also the moment where he knew he could sing, and also the moment where he knew minhyuk could sing and he sounded like an angel. the was mesmerized by the fact that minhyuk was really an angel, an angel who could do everything. and when they got back, there was an old woman wanted to cross the street, and she was actually in the other side of the road. minhyuk looked sad when he saw no one was helping her, so he told hyungwon to wait for him a bit and he went to the other side of the road just to help her. and that was exactly the moment where he knew he viewed minhyuk as more than just a friend.

they had their first argument after almost a year living together. it was nothing serious, they were just fighting over what hair colour should minhyuk tried next, and hyungwon asked him to stop doing so because he might be bald if he kept on dyeing his hair. but minhyuk didn't care, he wanted to dye his hair again, maybe for the nth time that year alone. hyungwon was concerned, because he knew minhyuk did that when he was stressed. he wanted to do something for minhyuk but he couldn't, not when the guy didn't want to talk with him. they didn't talk for almost a month or two, he didn't really remember. all he remembered was when kihyun met him, and he got scolded again for ignoring minhyuk. that was the moment where he knew his feelings for minhyuk was mutual. kihyun told him how much he meant for minhyuk, how much minhyuk talked about him to kihyun and how much he was in love with him. the fight was nothing serious, it was just about the hair colour but hyungwon was glad it happened.

when he got back to their dorm, minhyuk was already asleep. hyungwon slowly gave him a little peck on minhyuk's temple and apologized for not talking to him. and he was surprised that minhyuk was not actually sleeping, and he could feel the heat on his cheeks were slowly raising up. minhyuk was blushing too, and he talked for hours that night and didn't go to their morning classes.

hyungwon remembered it happened, and it felt like it was just yesterday he confessed to minhyuk in front of his friends, because he lost a bet and kihyun made him to that, and now here they were, living together in a same house that they bought, and hyungwon wanted minhyuk to be his one and only. the only person that hyungwon wanted to live together with until his last breath.

minhyuk turned around and saw hyungwon was standing at the balcony door, and he gave him his signature smile. he put the cup down and hugged hyungwon like his life depended on it. he whispered something in hyungwon's ear and the latter immediately went on his knee. minhyuk looked surprised, and as he was about to ask what was going on, hyungwon made a confession. the look on minhyuk's face was priceless, he was almost crying but he held in. hyungwon was confessing to him, and he needed to hear every single words because he wanted to remember until he died.

"lee minhyuk, the love of my life, the sunshine to my storms, the rainbow in my life, would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?"

hyungwon wanted to cry, minhyuk wanted to cry, but both of them tried not to. minhyuk kneel down in his knee and pulled hyungwon into a tight embrace.

"yes, yes, yes, i'd love to spend my entire life with you."

hyungwon smiled to himself, he did it. he proposed to minhyuk, the light in his life, to be with him for the rest of his life. and he said yes, he really did. he had to call his mother and tell her about what happened, about everything. minhyuk was crying when he looked at him in the eyes, he looked beautiful, the most beautiful man in his life. he put the ring on minhyuk's finger, and pulled him gently so he could gave him a kiss on his lips. today was the best day of his life and he would never ever able to forget it.

the special day in both him and minhyuk's life, the day minhyuk said yes.

 

 

 

 

  
"so, would you marry me?"

"idiot, i said yes."

"i know, just want to make sure."

"idiot."

"your idiot."

"you're right, my idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! have a nice day everyone (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> the world needs more hyunghyuk (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
